


f e e d (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Feed Your Symbiote, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Celui là.""Non."
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 5





	f e e d (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

"Celui-là."

"Non."

"Celui là ?"

"Non."

Eddie sent Venom tournoyer et donner un coup en arrière-plan de son esprit. "Alors… Le chien ?"

Il se moque. "Est-ce que ça serait vraiment suffisant pour toi ? Je sais comment tu manges." Prenant son sweater, il le met, attrapant son téléphone et ses clés.

"Non." Il entend Venom grogner mécontent, pulsant de déplaisir à l’intérieur de lui.

Okay, okay…" Eddie met sa capuche. "Allons trouver des criminels sous-classés et tu pourras les avoir, ok ?"

Venom s’enroule joyeusement en lui, ronronnant. "J’en veux deux."

Eddie roule des yeux. "Un."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
